Steven Stone x Reader: Love at First Sight
by magicalorigamiprincess
Summary: You were camping out in a forest in Hoenn. You packed up and left the camp sight. Suddenly, something caught your eye in a cave. You and your Gardevoir decided to check out the cave. You couldn't believe what you found.


Ah~! Just another wonderful start to the day. I crawled out of my sleeping bag to make breakfast for me and my pokemon. My pokemon are gardevoir, meganium, blissey, dragonite, altaria, milotic, serperior, and shieldon. I enjoy camping out in forests. I loved studying the different pokemon there. I draw them in my little notebook. I also study the plants. I would jot down every little detail in my notebook. I tend to travel a lot, collecting data, occasionally encountering legendary pokemon. I ate my breakfast sandwich and my pokemon ate a healthy berry salad. I packed up and returned my pokemon into their pokeballs, except for gardevoir. She likes to stay by my side no matter what. Plus, she doesn't like staying in her pokeball for a long period of time.

We walked until we encountered a cave. This cave caught my eye. Something sparkled in it. I took out a flashlight from my stuffed backpack and went in with my pal.

My eyes twinkled with excitement. It was a beautiful purple crystal. I quickly took my notebook out of my pocket, drew it, took notes of it, and chipped a piece of it off to study it more when I camp out again. I walked further into the cave with gardevoir tailing behind me. I found more of these crystals. I did not need my flashlight now. These crystals illuminated the cave system.

Suddenly, I heard a cry from a pokemon. "Aron! Aron!" The cry became louder. The pokemon came closer until it appeared in front of me. The little aron nudged my leg and looked up at me with pleading, blue eyes. "Garde-gardevoir," my gardevoir replied. The aron turned around and walked further into the cave system. Gardevoir followed it. I assumed the aron wanted us to follow it, so I did.

We came to the a dead end. Its walls were far apart, and its ceiling was not so high up. I would say it was about 20 feet up. They were covered by huge purple crystals. Luckily, the ground was not covered in crystals. Otherwise, I would have had a hard time walking. The little aron led us to a man. He laid face down on the floor. The aron nudged his body. What a sad sight. That man with blue hair lying on the floor must be its trainer.

I walked up to him and shook his body. "Hey. Wake up."

"Mmmm?" he moaned. He then pushed himself off the floor and then sat. He stared at me with sparkling blue eyes. I could see his cheeks turning pink. I felt embarrassed and turned away. "Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing..." he replied.

"Oh! I never introduced myself. I am (your name)," I said as I stood up. "Your aron led me here."

"Hello (your name). My name is Steven Stone." He tried to stand up, but he cringed. "Ack!"

"U-um... Steven...! Please lie down!" I commanded. He laid down on his back.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly.

I took off his shoes and socks. I then rolled up his pants. I used my pointer finger and pressed around his ankles. He cringed again when I pressed on the front of his right ankle. "I think you pulled a muscle. Nothing big like a sprained or twisted ankle."

"That's a relief," he said.

I gave him an oran berry to eat and sprayed a potion on his ankle. These things work on pokemon. I'm not sure if it works on humans. Steven sat up with his legs out. "So... How did you get down here?" I asked.

"The ground collapsed beneath me..."

I looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling. "I see..."

He stared right at me again. I turned away. He grabbed my hand and caressed it. "Your hand is so soft, my sweet maiden," he whispered.

"H-huh!?" I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. Gardevoir and aron had this evil look on their faces and pushed me on top of Steven. Our chests touched and our faces were so close to each other.

"Remember the saying love at first sight? That's how I felt when I first saw you. You're more beautiful than the prettiest rock I've ever seen..." He closed his eyes and his soft lips met mine. His arms wrapped around my waist. I've never felt this way before. I was in shock. He pulled apart and asked, "Please... Love me back."

I kissed him shortly on the lips. He smiled with delight. I felt embarrassed that our pokemon had to watch that.

I got up and helped Steven get up. His ankle got better and could walk properly. We held hands as we walked out of the cave.


End file.
